Recipe for the Perfect Couple
by ShesAWildeFlower
Summary: Recipe for the Perfect Couple? I guess you could say they take a little more baking then we expected... DL Story will be remade! Ty to supporters :D
1. Recipe for the Perfect Couple

**Recipe for the Perfect Couple**

**Ingredients:**

1 cup of Dana Cruz  
1 cup of Logan Reese  
½ cup of attraction  
½ cup of playful fighting  
½ tablespoon of living at PCA  
½ teaspoon of being best friends  
½ cup of friend encouragement

**Instructions:**

Start off by adding Dana Cruz (1 cup) and Logan Reese (1 cup) to PCA (½ tablespoon) and mix. Add playful fighting (½ cup) and mix together with attraction (½ cup) and friend encouragement (½ cup). Freeze until ready to bake.

**Conclusion:**

In the end, you will end up with the perfect couple, Dana Cruz and Logan Reese.


	2. Add a Little Dana, Add a Little Logan

**Well, I have been convinced that I will make this into a story based on the fairly cute recipe I put together. I guess the titles will be when you add the ingredients and stuff. Well, hope you like it! On with the story!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Add a Little Dana, Add a Little Logan**

**No POV  
**

The way Dana Cruz and Logan Reese connected was unbelievable. It all started the first day Dana went to PCA. There was a basketball game they were a part of. We all know the story. But when you took a microscope to the story, you can see the little spark of a romance between these to main characters. Yeah, sure, at first Logan seemed to like Zoey, but look deeper. Deeper! There is a little story behind every attraction as well. The story, for some of you, has been told or explained in little detail. But, it all started with that little spark.

After the game of basketball that day, Dana went down to the beach. She was a little flustered and all hot and sweaty. And there was that guy; she played her hardest to impress him. But, she would never admit it, not even to herself. She grabbed her bathing suit from her dorm before coming down. She loved the water, beaches especially, and the rhythm of the ocean waves calmed her. The cold ocean water would bring down the huge headache she had from playing so hard.

Dana striped off her shorts and shirt down into her swim suit. She left them in a pile close to the shore, but not to close to get wet, with her flip-flops on top of them. She ran down the little patch of sand down to the cool ocean waves that beat against her small feet. She ran a couple more feet deep enough for her to dive in without hitting her head. She swam for a couple minutes. She had the strongest lungs in her family, being the only athlete and the only one who didn't smoke. She naturally moved her body to match perfectly with the motions of the waves.

When she came up to breathe, she looked towards the school. The whole thing in her view, it was beautiful. PCA was one of the biggest schools in the state. It was also the biggest boarding school in the time zone. Her parents had spent so much for her to go here, yet she already hated being here. Behind the gigantic school were a beautiful orange, pink, and purple that mixed with the white, fluffiness of the clouds.

What she saw in front of the school sort of shocked her. She saw a boy. And it wasn't just any boy. She saw Logan. He had a basketball in his hands and was walking towards Dana's clothes. He didn't appear to notice she was there. She ducked under the waves until he picked and her clothes and started walking back with them.

"HEY!" she called after him. Those were her clothes he was taking! "Come back! Those are mine!" She swam as fast as she could to catch up with him. When she got to shore, he turned around and smirked. She ran up to him and slapped him in the face. "Give me those!" she yelled in his face while taking her clothes.

"Don't have to get all huffy, I only someone had left them on accident and was going to bring them to Dean Rivers." Logan said to her.

"YES, yes I DO!" Okay, now you have to admit, she was getting some what of a temper.

"Whoa," He said. "Temper, temper." He thought for a second. "That's hot," he whispered lowly while leaning into her so his lips were on her ear.

"GET OFF!" she screamed now in his face and pushed him so hard he fell backwards and into the sand, that was now covering him. She ran all the way back to her dorm and slammed the door shut. She threw the clothes onto a bed she now thought was hers. She opened her suit case that lay on the floor in front of the door and grabbed some shorts and a tee that she had yet the time to unpack. She grabbed socks, underwear, a bra, and some sneakers that were also inside her suit case. She grabbed a towel and ran in a huff down the hall into the bathroom. She didn't care who was there and who saw her, until, of course, Logan saw her, and she just ran into the bathroom without looking back.

Oh, how is Dana going to get through this…?

**

* * *

**

**Well, look-y here! Dana and Logan have met for the first time and a feisty in contour to boot. Will Dana ever get along with Logan? What about that supposed romance? How will Dana get through this? Find out!**

**x3 Live Laugh Love x3**


	3. Throw in Some PCA

**The response of my first chapter was outstanding! I was astonished! I can't believe you people actually like it! I thought it was going to be a bust. Boy, did you prove me wrong! On with the story!!**

**Oh yeah, and thank you Rei Sabere for pointing out my mistakes and not being rude about it like some people. Not saying that anyone is being rude of course, because you are all nice to me!   
**

**Chapter Two**

**Throw in Some PCA**

**Dana POV  
**

I hate him. Like, seriously, he's the most annoying guy I have probably ever met. Yeah, at first I _thought _I liked him, but God I was SO wrong. What an arrogant, stupid, empty-minded little err! I can't even say it; I hate him to much for words.

Walking out of the girls' bathroom, I headed back to the dorm I shared with two unidentified roommates of mine. I should really go find out who those people are before they take my bed!

As I scurried into the dorm, I saw him again! Why does he keep appearing everywhere! It seems everywhere I went, he was there. First, the basketball courts, then, the beach, and now I see him in the hall!? The school is huge, why can't he go somewhere else!?!?

Calm down, Dana. He's just a stupid boy who needs to go jump off a cliff. Yeah, that's all. Maybe I'll give him a little poke, or nudge, or push…

I don't really like guys, so I can't blame Logan. Ever since I was a little girl my mother had taught me that boys were bad and girls were good. She kind of made me think my father was evil or something. But, my father was a kind man. You would confuse him with Santa Claus, he's so jolly. I never had a good relationship with my dad, and my brother went to Juvenile Hall before I was born. He's like forever older than me. I never really got a chance to get to know any of my male relatives. Shame, I could be way closer to my family than I am now.

In my dorm, a blond girl with tanned skin was sitting on the single bed, and a brunette with a little bit lighter skin was sitting on the top bunk. Good. I still get my bed.

Walking into the room, their faces jerked to me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey, my name is Zoey. You must be Dana. This is Nicole." She said gesturing to herself, me, and this Nicole girl.

Nicole raised her hand as a gesture of her own hello, and looked back at the ground. I didn't mind, I didn't really like her either. At least, not yet.

I walked over to my bed, plopped down, threw my clothes onto my suitcase and fell back so my head was on my pillow. I fell asleep.

**Three Days Later**

**Dana POV**

After getting my schedule, I walked into my first class. PE – 7:30 to 8:45. PE was my favorite class and I wasn't at all upset with it being A block. I was very upset, however, with who was in it. Zoey, I didn't mind, Nicole, not really, this Chase kid and this Michael kid, nope, but Logan, of all people, was in my PE class. Let's see what happens when I toy with him…


	4. Pass the Attraction, Please

**Chapter Three  
Pass the Attraction, Please**

**Dana POV**

Walking into class that day, I fluttered my eyes at Logan. I will have as much fun with him as possible. I hope...

"Hi, Logan!" I said in a flirty tone of voice.

"Hey, babe." He winked at me.

I smiled. "Look's like we have class together. Let's enjoy it." I went over to him and took him hand. This is going to be easy. He's not all that bad looking. And, he really believes I like him. Then it got hard. He started playing with my fingers. By the time our teacher came, his arm was around me. I just didn't aknowledge it.

After class, Logan came up to me.

"You're good at sports, huh?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I play basketball. Remember, I kicked your butt up and down the field?"

"Ha, yeah. How 'bout I pick you up at six and you can show me how you make that free throw." And as Logan kissed my cheek and left, I thought, I just got beat at my own game.

**Sorry about not updating in forever. I joined an after school activity. It's a book club. :)  
****x3 Mrs Brandon Urie x3**


	5. Playful Fighting and Being Best Friends

**Chapter 4  
Playful Fighting and Being Best Friends**

**Dana POV**

Logan is coming to pick me up at six o'clock. I don't know what I'm going to do or wear or … wait! I did not just say what am I going to wear?! Oh, my God I don't like him why would I think this Oh, my God err. I'm getting all confused over a guy that I don't even like! What is wrong with me? Do I like him? NO! I can't… Or can I?

Walking into my dorm I found Zoey.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, Zoe. Umm, listen. Logan said he was going to take me on a date today, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't even know if I like him. Can you please please please help me?!" I said those last few words all at once in one huge breath, so I took a deep breath after saying them.

Zoey looked dumbstruck. "Umm…" She sat on the bed. "Well, do you like him? What do you want to wear? And what would feel most comfortable for you to wear in front of him?"

"One, I don't know, two, I have no clue, three, why are you asking me this?"

"This is going to be a long night." Zoey said while shaking her head. "First, you have to know if you like him in order to find out what you're going to wear, so, tell me what you like about him. How do you feel around him? What did you think when he said he was going to pick you up at six?"

"Well, I feel annoyed around him."

To herself, Zoe said, "That's a sign of liking him…"

"I like his hair, I guess. And he's athletic, but that's about it…"

"You really like him…" Zoey said to herself again.

"And when he said he was going to pick me up at six, I didn't know what to think. Was I supposed to like him and go out with him or hate him and slap him across the face? I couldn't really slap him because I was pretending to like him the whole gym class so he wouldn't fight with me or make rude comments."

"Dana, I have come to a decision… You like him." And that was all she said.

**Six O'clock**

Ding-dong. The doorbell rang and Zoey went running to grab it. I had on camouflage pants and a camouflage tank on. I was wearing black combat boots. I wanted to make an impression, but not a huge one.

"Hi, Logan!" Zoey exclaimed in the doorway. She let Logan in and Logan walked over to me.

"You look really nice, Dana." He smiled at me. It was a normal smile.

"Well, I want to look nice while I'm kicking your butt up and down the basketball court." I winked at him. Maybe I do like him.

Logan grabbed my hand. "Let's go." And as he pulled me along to the basketball courts, I realized, I do like him.

**One Hour Later**

"Logan, Logan, come on. We have been playing for an hour and I'm getting really tired." I complained.

"Fine, let's relax."

Logan grabbed my hand and brought me to the beach. We sat together on the shoreline, where we had had our big scene.

"So many memories…" he said and laughed.

"Yeah…"

"Listen, Dana… You know I asked you on this date because I thought you were hot. No offense, but, I realized, I like you for being more than hot. Dana, you are perfect. So, I realized, I don't want to hurt you, and if I asked you to be my girlfriend, I would eventually end up hurting. I don't want to hurt you. I want to be your friend. Your best friend…"

**I was speechless.**

**Thank you. I know I haven't been updating, I've been busy sorry.**

**I don't feel like changing names anymore. : )**

**x3 I love you x3**


	6. An Extra Ingredient : Kisses of Love

**Chapter 5  
An Extra Ingredient – Kisses of Love**

**Dana POV**

"Listen, Dana… You know I asked you on this date because I thought you were hot. No offense, but, I realized, I like you for being more than hot. Dana, you are perfect. So, I realized, I don't want to hurt you, and if I asked you to be my girlfriend, I would eventually end up hurting. I don't want to hurt you. I want to be your friend. Your best friend…"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to think. I mean, I had just figured out that I have feelings for him, and now he only wants to be friends. I felt a trickle run down my cheek and I wiped it away before Logan could notice.

"…Oh," I said with gloom. "Well, I have to go. We have to wake up early for classes. I'll see you tomorrow." And I leaned forward and kissed Logan. Before I could realize what I was doing, I pulled away, got up and left.

**The Very Next Day**

**PE – A Block**

I can't help but noticed Logan's eyes boring into me. I guess that kiss last night had a lasting effect on him. I am so confused about my feelings I don't know what to think anymore.

"Dana, I, we need to talk…" Logan said while coming up to me.

"Oh, hi, Logan. I didn't notice you walk up to me. Umm, listen, about last night, it was an accident. I'm sorry. We will only be friends, I promise." I mumbled.

And without another word, Logan's lips collided with mine…

"CRUZ! REESE! MY OFFICE, NOW!" yelled Coach Keller. Oh, snap. We're busted.

I looked at Logan and at the door to Coach Keller's office.

"Race you." I said and started zooming down the gym.

"Dana, wait up!" yelled Logan behind me.

**Dun dun dun! What do you think? I think its okay. Review!!**

**x3 I love you x3**


	7. Author Note

**Wow. I'm like a real jerk aren't I? My computer crashed and we had to get a new one. My parents wouldn't let us get one right away so I had to wait for like EVER. I am so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY. I promise I will update one of my stories by the end of the day. Sorry to keep everyone waiting for sooooo long. Please don't be mad, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	8. Cheater, Cheater

**Chapter 7  
****Cheater, Cheater**

**Dana POV**

Okay, so that wasn't so bad. I beat Logan to Coach Keller's office, and slightly spared detention. Not so bad. But, it's official. Logan and I are a couple. After class, we held hands all the way back to my dorm. When we got to the door, he gave me a kiss on the lips and offered to help me with my homework. I rejected his offer. He looked upset, but he said, "Fine." and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me one final kiss before I left him and disappeared in to my dorm. I am so in love.

Zoey was in the room, and when she saw me enter, she smiled and half laughed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing. You seem happy today. What's this I hear about you and Logan?"

"Oh, nothing. Just we're dating." Did that seem like such a shock to everyone?

I sat at my desk and got my algebra homework out. _Ugh, maybe I should have taken up Logan's offer._ I signed online to see if he could help.

**basketballbabexoxo has signed on at 3:47 PM.**

**basketballbabexoxo: **Logan babi, I need your help.  
**IloveCruz**: With what? I thought you didn't need my help?  
**basketballbabexoxo**: I lied.  
**IloveCruz**: Fine…

And as the night went on, I got the answers to all of my homework and Logan and I shared cute little love messages. I am so in loveee….

**Logan POV**

**Sunday Morning**

What Dana doesn't know won't hurt me right? I went to a party last night and got totally drunk. I hooked up with this girl I didn't even know. And now it's like going around the whole school. I have got to find a way to tell Dana before someone else does. What am I going to do? She's going to kill me. I am a cheater, cheater…

**Short chapter I know. I am going to try to make them longer and update as much as I can. I'm sorry about my computer crashing. Please forgive me.**

**x3 I love you x3**


	9. Author Note 2

**Okay, I'm sorry everyone, but I'm KINDA thinking about deleting this story. If I don't, I wont update for a long time. So, should I delete it??**

xwayxintoxanimex  
formally x3 I love you x3


	10. CURRENTLY ON HOLD, PLEASE READ

**Okay, I'm back! Let's see, the vote is in, and I have decided that I am not deleting this story. But it is currently on hold due to writer's block and I'm working on my Naruto story. BUT! BrittanyOXYMORON (spelling?) has agreed to help me with my writer's block. Stay tuned to see the chapters, and don't give up on updates for this story.**

Love Always,  
xwayxintoxanimex


End file.
